


No Longer

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: and how i feel he felt during 2x05/2x06, just me writing about jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Jace Wayland is no longer what he use to be





	

He no longer felt like he belonged where he once use to call home. The institute, now filled with judgemental eyes watching him. Knowing that there was _always_  some set of eyes on him at all times, knowing that no one really trusted him anymore. Knowing that his title of **Best Shadowhunter**  has been tossed aside and replaced with one naming him **Traitor**  and **Unworthy**. He hated this, this was suppose to feel like home but now it feels like he was still upon the boat with Valentine. 

It hurt knowing that only those closest to him still trusted him, but it wasn’t like he was going to show that to anyone. He wasn’t going to let it show to Aldertree know badly he was being effected by the punishments set. No, he would instead take them and just _work_  on himself.

He knows he’s a good hunter, his actions don’t take that away. He’s still the best, his choice to go with Valentine doesn’t suddenly make it untrue. Except it seemed that it did in everyone else’s eyes. It seemed that what he did to protect those he cared about **did**  take those away from him. 

Maybe he really should have seen it coming, and he did see it coming but he knows he should have seen it earlier but the thought of coming back to a place he called home was something he wanted. Something he craved to have again, but his actions, they keep biting him in the ass, they’re what have gotten himself practically kicked out of the institute. So, with a bag filled at his side, he’s pondering where he can go. It was hard to figure out a place to go where he’s be welcomed, but...he had to try, so he walked himself towards Magnus’ place.


End file.
